


Thorns in a Rose

by ishimaruemi_studio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ? Darcy Lewis, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Lady Sif, Alpha Loki, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Jane Foster, F/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega/Beta Darcy Lewis, Original Omega Character, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimaruemi_studio/pseuds/ishimaruemi_studio
Summary: Rose is a Badass mother fucker her status as an omega only proves my point further, but every once in a while badasses need some help too. A Rose with many battles has many thorns.Basically, a story where a Girl rescued from HYDRA has to try and live as a normal person while protecting jane foster and fighting annoying Omegan biology that thinks every alpha in a ten-mile radius is good 'Mate material'.





	1. Sometimes work has perks

Rose was an unmated Omega recently rescued from HYDRA. Since Tony first laid eyes on her he couldn't help but think of her his pup. She smelled so similar to Bucky and there was some type of undertone that reminded him of Steve. As much as Tony wanted to give Steve and bucky children of there own, problems with his heart after Afghanistan and his older age didn't make it a real possibility. Tony was not secretive in his intentions to integrate her into his pack. his quite obvious intentions had Rose rubbed the wrong way.

 

Rose had had enough with Tony hovering three inches from her at all times she was becoming claustrophobic.

"ENOUGH" Rose practically yelled at the billionaire 

"I can't even use the god damn toilet without you trying to wipe my ass for me. I have survived on my own till now I can keep doing it."

 

Both Steve and Bucky came running at the commotion while Steve went to console Tony bucky opted to follow his pup. Although no one had said it out loud they all knew, Rose just smelled too similar to Bucky and her childhood with HYDRA just lead to many unexplained coincidences. 

* * *

 

Rose ran to the only place she could think of... central park. Once HYDRA had sent her on an information drop at the park. While the informant was late she got to sit on a bench and enjoy green grass and fresh air. to the day rose recounts it as the fondest memory of her childhood.

 

sitting on the same bench now Rose counts her life. Once HYDRA had given her a purpose to live, there was always another task, another mission to fulfill. Without that what purpose does she have for living? There is no mission nothing that she can work for and do to make her life more than meaningless. HYDRA groomed a solider but what is the point of a soldier without orders. It is like a pen and paper sitting forgotten on a table with no one to write, and use the potential that she has.

 

a snap of a twig to her left had her jumping out of the haze she sat in. prepared to deck whatever fool tried to sneak up on her she was quite surprised to find Bucky standing there with understanding written across his face.

 

he sat on the bench far from her personal bubble before speaking

 

"After HYDRA I needed something, luckily I found Steve and eventually tony, they are my mission... but," he readjusted his position on the bench,"If I hadn't found them I do believe I would be where you are now. you need a mission. I think you should apply to SHEILD"

 

Rose's eye caught his eye and she nodded slightly. 

 

"oh..um", he fumbled with his jacket pocket before producing a small plastic business card. "here, this should get you in contact with Phil, tell him, I'm, sending you through the academy"

 

Rose felt her voice and how small it was "tell Tony I'm sorry, but I'm just... I just can't"

 

with bucky's nod, she stood from the bench and the two soldiers turned and walked in opposite directions out of each other's lives.

* * *

 

Rose went through classic SHEILD academy but with her night terrors and frequently pinning unsuspecting roommates to the wall solo missions were more her style than team gigs. 

 

fortunately, there were many solo missions to be had, unfortunately, they were all boring a cushiony.

 

that is where life meets rose today at her job protecting some supposed god's 'side hoe' his name was Thur? Thar? Thor? maybe?

 

in the mission outline, it cites his brother as a very dangerous figure his name was Lock-n-key? Lotion-knee? something like that.

 

the 'side hoe' as life would have it is Jane Foster a beautiful beta with brown locks and a boring attitude. Her assistant, however, Darcy Lewis was a sassy and wonderfully entertaining figure.

 

So when Jane went to Asgard and brought Darcy along, Darcy brought Rose because

 

in the words of ms. Lewis "when going to an alien planet always remember to bring your shield mandated bodyguard."


	2. Silly training mats

Asgard was not much different from Earth.

in fact of Rose shadowed Jane the majority of the time. When Jane was 'with thor' Rose shadowed Darcy. But then Darcy started spending a LOT of time with a female warrior by the name of Sif. So Rose got free time. 

Some she spent in the library some with Frigga discussing the nature VS socialization of Omegan personalities, and some mapping the interior and exterior of the Asgardian castle in case of emergency. The majority of Her time, however, was spent training with the palace guards.

 The Asgardian training room was similar to earth in some ways but in others quite different. Apparently, as one stupid guard tried to explain to her

 "Asgard's warriors are strong they have no need for silly training mats" Rose then spent the next half hour beating him bloody on the mat-less floor.

* * *

 In the early afternoon about a week, after they arrived in Asgard, Thor insisted on sparing with Rose.

 His scent mixed slightly with uncertainty and slightly with arrogance spoke, "You must understand Rose I must guarantee that you are fit to guard my jane, especially considering your... secondary gender"

 "I understand completely Mr. Odinson, your worry on jane's safety and your preconceived bias of Omegas makes you believe that I am either too weak or too submissive to protect her properly". Thor stuttered slightly with his intentions miscommunicated.

Many of the guards who had previously spared with Rose watched from the sidelines. The majority were rooting for the prince to "put her in her place", But about 1/3 were actually cheering for rose.

The uncalculated bit on Thor's part is he expected that Rose was unfamiliar with Asgardian fighting technique when if fact after losing to three guards on her first day Rose quickly adapted and conquered their fighting technique.

They pride themselves on strength, in turn, the style of fighting is about overwhelming your enemies with immense strength and defeating them quickly. therefore endurance nor stamina is in their strong suits.

Rose simply dodged and evaded until Thor was slightly worn out and agitated at the prolonged fight, then she thoroughly showed him an in-depth and interactive tour on the hardness of concrete flooring. 

* * *

 

Later when Rose recounted the event to Frigga who had become a close confidant she mentioned how the Asgardian fighting style denotes a society that prides itself on brute strength and also implies an underlying regard for smart and education heavy fields as inferior.

Frigga responded with an understanding smile, "My son confided the same sentiment to me when he first started training"

"Thor?" Rose asked with disbelief. Thor did not seem like the type of man to psychoanalyze fighting technique with such a keen eye.

Frigga Chuckled slightly, "Not Thor, He is not the type. It was Loki, Although I believe he used stronger language than you did"

 


	3. Hello there Little Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some sensitive content at the end, please be advised away if you are under 18

Every night, as was the custom on Asgard, the palace feasted together in celebration of the honored guests. As she ate Rose reflected on the past few days; and noticed that her days often blended together. She felt safe enough to lose track of time and forget her surroundings for an afternoon. It was a monumental change to the environment she had grown up in and the thought she might be losing her touch scared her.

As delicious as Asgardian food was, Rose felt uncomfortable. The conversation continued around Her.

Sif sat next to Darcy and continuously teased Volstagg on his ability to pleasure women. 

"Oh Sif, I will not be lectured on the ability to please women by someone even less talented in that aspect than I" Volstagg smirked as he delivered his insult.

Be for Sif could retort; Darcy cut in,"Volestagg I believe I can voucher for Sifs ability to please a woman. Although she is talented with a sword and shield, I must say that she is even more adept with her fingers and tongue."

needless to say, Volstagg was not prepared for an in-depth look at his fellow warriors love life; he promptly excused himself blushing. Darcy and Sif disappeared a few moments later to 'retire' for the evening, or to go fuck in Sif's room.

From the few moments, Rose observed, Darcy's independence and confident remarks were a real turn on for Sif.

* * *

 

The uncomfortableness Rose had been feeling all night increased to nausea and then that increased to aching in her head and stomach. Rose got up and left the dining hall. to Sleep it off, or projectile vomit; she hadn't exactly decided which yet.

As soon as she set foot into the hallway her fingers started to twitch, the absolute numbing feeling swept throughout her body and she wondered whether she was gonna pass out or not.

The Guards made rounds through the halls regularly and she had beaten almost every single one of them... so why...

why was rose cowering hiding in the curtains by the window as the alpha guards marched past? Something instinctual told her to hide. like every alpha she had ever met in her childhood; they were going to hurt her. Rose just didn't have access to her higher thought processes and was running on baseline instinct, but that instinct had her releasing destress pheromones and shivering like a leaf in the autumn wind.

Was it a flashback to her childhood? or something else?

* * *

 

Rose had no idea how long she had been laying on the floor face pressed against the tile with the ornate curtains hiding her from the scary male alphas that would march past every few minutes.

A door handle opening on the other side of the hallway. boots clicking on the tile coming closer and closer to her hiding spot.

It smelled different, not exactly Alpha, but definitely not Earth or Asgardian Alpha.

Whoever he was he was too close and he was in her safe space, it set her primal instincts on high alert and she tensed her muscles in a low crouch.

"Hello there, Little Omega"

Rose snarled deep and scary before lunging and tackling the man. He didn't fight, not even a little when rose smashed the back of his head to the floor, hands around his neck and legs on either side of his body. His arms continued to rest casually at his sides relaxed as can be.

The guards came rushing down the hallway whether to protect this man or rose, she had no idea.

"Stop," the man said, not forcefully but loud enough to be heard

"go back to your posts I have it covered here," he said in the exact same tone. Rose could feel it. the vibrations through his neck, through his soft skin as he spoke.

She smelled blood... his blood. She drew it when she smashed his head to the tile. The young omega rolled her hips forward, pressing more of her body against his. She scented deeply, Then adjusted her head and scented with the side of her cheek pressed against his hair.

she wanted to smell his blood. In the process, she moved her neck closer to his nose and the green-caped black haired man got a good scent of her too. but he stayed absolutely still. she was a slightly feral omega going into pre-heat, having her run away was not on his to-do list.

she moved down to his neck she released her hands and clasped his shoulders to keep him in place. Roses mind was gone now, all she cared about was tasting whatever sweet ambrosia that smell was.

* * *

 

'THAT smell' happened to be Loki's scent gland. Rose rocked forward laying almost completely horizontally on him now. she took no second thought, opening her mouth and closing it around his gland. she didn't bite, no she more or less sucked.

laying down saliva loosely with her tongue then sucking it up once it had been saturated with his pheromones.

Loki noticed more than Rose in this primal state. for one she was mouthing over his gland in a way that sent sparks throughout his body. for two she started gushing slick through her dress. and for three she was rocking that slick against his leather armor across her own sensitive parts, rutting, chasing her release.

He brought a hand up slowly resting it on her thigh to stabilize her, and then his other hand wrapped around her back, trapping her against him. 

She noticed

and quickly unlatched from his neck, wanting to get up. he kept her pinned to him. he moved his other hand and forcefully slid her hips forward, rocking her center against his leather chest plate. her head dropped back resting against his shoulder breathing heavy and hot.

after one rather intense thrust, he grabbed her skirt and removed its fabrics from interfering with his goal. he brought her naked core back down to rub on the leather. A keen moan escaped her and her breaths became entirely uneven.

he growled deep rumbling in his chest, that made her rut even more feverishly against him. It was so much, the texture so overwhelming, but it wasn't enough. Rose wanted... needed more. she needed release and she was just about in tears from chasing it.

Loki clamped his hands down stopping her from moving, even a little, the tears fell from her eyes, she needed it and she just couldn't get it.

Loki changed up the pace, rocking her slow and long against him. After keeping that pace seeing it only got rose closer but more frustrated, Loki took a shortcut.

without warning, he ground her core into his chest and closed his teeth sharply around her neck in a faux claim bite. she shuddered with release dripping those juices all over his armor.

and then she went lax and passed out with the sheer ecstasy of orgasm consuming her.

 

 


	4. Second in line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again incase you didnt notice the last chapter, Explict content in this chapter too

 

Rose awoke in a quiet space, it was good, it was comfortable. She sat for a few moments, basking in the safety.

 

Safety?

 

What?

 

"Where am I" Rose muttered while stretching her arms, they hit something soft. A Nesting blanket? Rose's mind returned to her in a hurry. she seemed to be tucked into someone's nest. she obviously didn't build it but, it didn't carry the overwhelming scent of another omega claim. It smelt like that strange Alpha man and maybe slightly of Frigga?

 

She was wrapped up in blankets and placed directly in the center of the nest. Rose turned her gaze and looked beyond her nest of safety. the large pile touched all 4 walls of the small walk-in closet. 

 

It is good, her mind kept purring. A capable mate made a nest, he is good. Claim him. Keep him. Rose shook those thoughts out of her head.

 

She made to get up and realized that her dress that she had been previously wearing was covered in slick, so were her thighs and stomach and ass, everything was uncomfortably wet. But even despite being disgusted with the bodily fluid she wanted to rub against the walls of the nest and saturate her scent into everything. If her smell was on everything her pups would be comfortable. 

 

Her Omega brain was really fucking up her plans. Rose didn't want Pups or a Mate, she wanted to be left alone. But that biological predisposition made her itch for those things.

 

the former soldier's mind had not yet returned to her,

 

"SLICK!?" Rose thought in panic. "I'm going into heat... they are going to attack me!... I need to run!" Rose only recounted these thoughts because when she failed to run at hydra they would chase her. She didn't want to get caught.

 

* * *

 

Rose bolted to the door and Ran out of the closet and into a sitting room. Adrenalin only gets her a few steps before the painful cramps started.

 

Two other people were in the room, sitting having a relaxed conversation. it was Frigga. and Loki?

 

A lot happened in the few moments after she burst through the closet door.

 

1\. Frigga looked at her, Looked at Loki and then promptly left the room.

 

2\. Loki tried to step closer to her, and that meant close to her nest, and she would protect her nest at all costs

 

3\. Loki didn't understand Rose's conventions.

 

Loki did notice her pain. He stepped forward with the intention of comforting her. She stepped forward with the intention of killing Loki because he was a threat.

 

before she could bite, kill or otherwise maim Loki her cramps increased. Her step forward became a trip and fall situation.

 

Loki teleported behind rose and caught the girl at the last possible second. one arm around her waist on around her bicep, he gently set her on the floor. Her brown hair was messy, and her eyes were wide and feral.

 

Rose was teaming with anger, the wanted to rip Lokis face off. but rose wasn't even angry with Loki about the whole hallway incident, or the step toward her nest incident; now rose was completely and overwhelmingly furious that he wasn't currently actively fucking her.

 

why wasn't he easing her desires? did Loki not like her? was she not a desirable omega? maybe she wasn't worth anything at all. she was useless, ignorant, awful. no one would want her.

 

"hey-hey, hey, calm down for a minute, dear" Loki knelt and cuddled rose who was lying curled up in a ball on the ground. "look, I know what you are thinking, but you have to know, I'm not gonna fuck you no matter how delicious you smell. I mean I want to but, you don't... I mean....you didn't give pre-concert to this heat so I cant--" he trailed off.

 

"how about you and I go cuddle in your nest. being around an alpha should curb your really bad cramps... for now. and we will figure out the rest when your heat really starts"

 

"mm" was a slight mumble of confirmation that he got. She made no movement. so Loki plucked her from the floor and carried her to the Nest-room. 

 

"Loki, I want" rose mumbled quietly in his ear in between her twitches and gasps of pain.

 

"I want"

* * *

 

Loki and Rose cuddled and Rose sucked on his scent gland, for hours. And eventually Rose collapsed into a sleep of exhaustion.

 

Loki contemplated how to proceed, he didn't want to Physically fuck her or knot her. because he knew her distrust of alphas and the fact that she was in heat made it so much worse. he hardened his resolution, he would not fuck or knot her no matter what. Where was the moral line? should he do nothing and let her endure excruciating pain until her heat ended when it was so easy to help. But what if her head-space had her consenting to things she didn't really want or understand.

* * *

 

 

 They awoke every few hours, rose would scent him and then try and get herself off, without success she would fall back sleep with tears of absolute desperation. Loki wanted with all his heart to help this girl, but if he gave in this early into her heat what guarantee that he could make it through without losing control.

 

Loki noticed her sucking and scenting of him was growing more aggressive and her cramps seemed to be getting exponentially bad. Beyond the point of regular omegan heat and to a worrying level.

 

Loki woke with a start when Rose bit his neck, hard enough to draw blood. She suckled and drank the dark liquid, it eased her pain. just what was Rose? A type of hematophagy in a slightly not human creature? But a side effect of biological experimentation?

 

Light returned to Roses eyes and she looked a Loki with extreme mental precision.

 

"Loki, I don't have a lot of time for clear thought, I'm... Me right now. I was a prisoner of Hydra, they did something to me... I need." Rose took a deep breath and formulated her thoughts, "By the fourth day of my heat, things are going to get bad. much worse than they are now, I have a clear mind right now so I am giving you my consent. you have to Knot me, It's not a matter of waiting out my heat, because it won't go away. It will just get worse and worse until I die. If you knot me it will quell, and we can... figure the rest out... later..." she slowly passed out exhausted.

 

thoughts raced through Loki's head and he held the sleeping figure close under him, protected. He had her consent, but he still felt dirty as if he was taking advantage of her in some way.

 

when rose awakened she fed on his blood exclusively, it would return her color but, the cramps were painful and she was exhausted. She never bit his scent gland but she got close very many times.

 

the night hours of the third-day Loki could tell he needed to do something. Her tears just kept falling and if her spasms of pain were anything to go by, she was in absolute hell.

 

"Loki, Please, why, it hurts"

 

she didn't feed on him, she didn't even have enough energy to move. this is when Loki got worried, a heat as terrible as this could be remembered for her entire life even adding another memory to her PTSD list.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loki tried to comfort her with his body weight pressed slightly atop her.

 

"I need it Loki and I can't get there by my self, just anyway can you---" Rose was cut off when Loki captured her mouth.

 

he set a very dominating pace not touching any of her body but his lips on hers. since her heat first started her thighs had been covered in slick but now it was absolutely gushing.

 

she tried to buck her hips against him but he caught her and shoved her back down onto the nest floor. Dominating without hurting, Rose absolutely adored this alpha.

 

he pulled her mouth off his.

 

"you will take anything I want to give you understood," Loki said in such a low commanding voice. She purred in excitement and anticipation.

 

He moved to her neck and devoured her scent gland. running his tongue pressing and scraping his teeth against it. Her breaths were made entirely of gasps and moans

 

he moved her to recline against the edge of the nest and folded her knees while pulling them apart. her slick and sweat made them glisten.

 

By far the most accurate of Loki's nicknames was Silvertongue. when he swept it behind her knee to taste her divine slick it brought him gasps and whimpers. slowly he worked his way up her thigh until he was right at the source. Rose had tears of divine pleasure rolling down her face.

 

"Ah, but if we cut the chase now, your other leg would feel so neglected." he started an again at the other knee and Rose made aggravated sounds of indignation.

 

"Rose my love, you do not understand how divine you taste... hmm.. here" he abruptly plunged his fingers into her pussy. she came on the spot. one moment that's all she got before those fingers were gone from the place she needed them.

 

"suck," he said softly before offering his slick covered fingers for her mouth. she accepted.

 

by the time she was done with his fingers, he was hovering over her center again. but this time both of her thighs had been licked clean of slick and Rose was on the edge again.

 

Let it be known that Loki I his life had had fewer partners than Thor, However those that he had, never experienced another time grander as the sexual high he gave them.

 

Even young women who had since married sang praises to his name with stars in their eyes. 

 

Thor tried to tease Loki about his 'skills'. but they all know the only reason thor even has as many willing partners as he did was that he was the crown prince and Loki was second in line.

 

Loki ate her out until she came three times from his mouth alone. although she screamed his name every time, her cramps were still there and they were ruining her high.

 

so Loki changed it up and used his fingers while stealing her breath with molten kisses. 

 

Let it not be said that Loki doesn't like to please his partners

 

After she fed on him, she relaxed into a delirious state. it seemed like sleep but when Loki slowed down or stopped finger fucking her for a minute she would start to stir again.

 

A few hours later, it couldn't be avoided.

 

She was in so much pain and Loki wasn't exactly unwilling to help her it just seemed morally wrong.

 

to hell with morals though, she was in pain and he could make it go away 

 

he undressed to his underpants first. and let her get used to his bare skin. she had been naked for a while because even the soft fabric of the dress grated across her highly sensitive skin. when she woke up, she fed on him and then started rutting against him.

 

she couldn't even take pleasure from his fingers anymore, it was all just chasing a goal that moved farther away every step she took towards it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

. 


	5. Another approach

Somewhere in the back of Rose’s mind, she was conscious, she knew that if danger struck she would fight and kill with no remorse. She was in an unknown world in heat with no alternatives. If need be she would slaughter thousands to protect herself.

 

Rose had been in this situation before, it ended with a dead alpha, a HYDRA doctor and blood everywhere.

 

The pain, it hurt so much and Rose was faintly aware of the figure crouching beside her, he smelled good, not hot and dangerous like all the other alpha scents, he was like a breath of fresh air after one had been choking on smog their entire life. Rose liked breathing the fresh air.

 

Loki took the potion his mother gave him and tried to get rose to drink it. He talked to her tried to encourage her but she only faintly heard the sound of his voice. She was in no state to comprehend his words, she simply whined and spit it up the liquid.

 

Time to take another approach. Loki thought, he poured the Liquid into his own mouth and captured her lips with his, not releasing instill he forced her to swallow at least a mouth full. She choked and coughed, a little of the potion dripped down from the corners of her mouth. He licked up the sweet sticky substance and probed it back into her mouth. He gathered the little trail that had slipped down her chin and licked it all the way back up to the source. he explored he mouth keeping her distracted while its effects kicked in. 

 

It was a strong pain killer mixed with a type of sedative, she would sleep and Loki could use healing spells on his bite wounds and scratch marks. As well as gather food to keep his energy up for the rest of her heat.

 

Rose awoke with little pain, but everything seemed fuzzy the details where blurred. The Alpha, Loki was massaging her back with oil, that seemed to make her skin tingle, it felt nice and she sighed into the relaxing motions. slowly Rose started regaining her wits and slowly the pain grew stronger.

 

her restlessness did not go unnoticed by Loki, after she shifted for the sixth time he grabbed her, and gently lifted her onto of him, he laid her head near his neck and cradled her body in his lap.

 

“Rose, my love. you need to drink. it is your sustenance, Yes” She lapped at his scent gland a few times making him shiver down his spine.

 

he allowed his hand to transform into his natural state and used the sharp claw-like nails to nick a spot right under his chin, near the jugular. dangerous for a human but not nearly what it would take to kill an as guardian, or Jotunn for that matter. 

 

She latched onto the spot immediately, digging her teeth into it to open the wound further, she massaged the spot with her tongue coaxing more blood to flow into her mouth. 

 

Her arms that were dangling uselessly at her sides came up and grabbed behind his neck making sure her prey couldn't escape before she was done with him, he never even tried to struggle. He stayed still even when she drank enough to kill human men. The blood flow never stopped it came just as quick and just as mineral-rich as before. Rose drank and drank until she finally reached her fill, satisfied by blood for the first time.

 

Slowly her body started to heat and rose started to grind down on the Alphas growing erection. The Alphas growl made Rose freeze in place. He grabbed her from the back of her neck, thumb pressing down onto her scent gland just hard enough to make her collapse and whine.

 

He kissed her breathless, Enough to leave her panting. Loki then moved to scrape his teeth across her gland making her breathy little moans grow with intensity.

 

But again he moves down employing his silver tongue and long fingers to stretch her gushing entrance. Loki worked quickly and efficiently using the slight pain of the stretch to push her closer to the edge. 

 

the potion was going to wear off soon, whether her body was ready to be filled or not.

 

Rose was almost to orgasm when the painful spasms returned. She grabbed and screeched clawing at Loki’s shoulders.

 

he removed his tongue and fingers which only aggravated her further. While grabbing her Scent gland and rolling it in-between his teeth, he sheathed his painfully hard dick inside her. The stretch the fullness the texture, yes this is what Rose needed from the beginning. 

 

The rest of their time blurred together, the constant rhythm in and out only slowing or speeding when one or the other reached orgasm. when Loki’s knot swelled, he just rolled his hips, grinding deeper into her rather than thrusting. 

 

Scoff in the face of anyone who said Loki doesn't like to pleasure his Partners.


End file.
